herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bu Lianshi
|enemies = |type of hero = Supporter}}Bu Lianshi (in Chinese: 步練師), also known as Lady Bu (in Chinese: 步夫人), is a character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. She is a wife of Sun Quan. Biography Many histories in China whom refer to her as a "Perfect Wife", she is famous for being a noblewoman. Lianshi was said to be very honest, she is usually helped her family to do some guidance. She was a relative of Bu Zhi, an Chancellor of Eastern Wu. As well as she leave more inclusion, then her own polite behavior can cause related emotions. During the final years of the Han Dynasty, she and her mother moved to Lujiang but were forced to travel to Jiangdong after Lujiang was conquered by Lord Sun Ce. When Lianshi meet Sun Quan at the first time, who was attracted by her beauty, and became her favorite concubine. Lianshi is frequently associates with her family, so never have do something wrong with others and will be more satisfied when she thought about it. She has seems to be a beautiful woman with faithfully, even if her husband has always to believes her. Someone know that Lianshi is a role model, she was taken over by Sun Quan. Under Sun Quan's doom, Lianshi just wage to collected several of her luxury items when she was free. Overstanding, Lianshi should happen to admit that Sun Quan's stark attention as she leading the indiscriminate asseveration to ones due to her warmth. Lianshi is accuracy to fall in love with Sun Quan, the two lissome with infatuated sentiments of themselves. As a couple, Lianshi and Sun Quan gave birth to two daughters called Sun Luban and Sun Luyu. Fortunately, Sun Quan scheduled the verdict to attain on the empire throne that allowing Lianshi to become a truly benevolent empress. However, many Sun officers felt that Lady Xu, the adoptive mother of the inheriting prince Sun Deng, should be the empress instead. Sun Quan refused at the request of his subjects, but he did not make Bu his empress either. Although Lianshi was never as a noble queen throughout his life, the palace assistants would go to her as "empress", while her relationship was referring to her as "Lady Bu". When Lianshi died, however, he was granted her the posthumous title of Zhuifeng Jing'ai and buried her in a mausoleum at Purple Mountain. Sun Quan dedicated his longing thoughts to her in ink after her death. A rough translation of his written thoughts are listed below. Personality Lianshi expressed strong support to Sun Shangxiang and Sun Quan. If any of them doubt themselves, Lianshi is someone who advocates restoring their freedoms in a friendly and good tone. Even though she has a close relationship with her master, Lianshi is well aware of her status as a servant. However, she unnecessary to sacrifice herself to protect them. While more reasonable than her husband, Lianshi staying to her duties abd always surprised when a woman or master travels to her rescue. Gallery Images Bushi-rotk12.jpg|Bu Lianshi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Bu Lianshi (ROTK14).png|Bu Lianshi in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIV. Bu Lianshi (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Bu_Lianshi_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Lianshi-dw7art.jpg|Lianshi in Dynasty Warriors 7. Lianshi-dw8art.jpg|Lianshi in Dynasty Warriors 8. Lianshi - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Lianshi's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Lianshi (DW9).png|Lianshi in Dynasty Warriors 9. Lianshi Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Lianshi's civilian clothes. Lianshi Knight Costume (DW9 DLC).png|Lianshi's knight costume. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Lianshi ( Lian Shi ) Ending The Meaning of Support|Lianshi's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *She is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Book Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:War Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Voice of Reason Category:Historical Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Officials Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Mysterious Category:Feminists Category:Lethal Category:Chaste Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Provoker Category:Posthumous Category:Poor Category:Harmonizers Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Right-Hand Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egalitarian Category:Wise Category:Seductress Category:Falsely Accused Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Kindness